


Hell Is Empty

by 3x3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, M/M, hi yes i am a bit of a shakespeare nerd why do you ask, i get weirdly anxious whenever i see that i can't just select from the suggestions below, they swear a bit bc teens, this is basically just crack but with minimum background story, why isn't their relationship tag a thing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: The atypical relationship between Kira Hiroto and Haizaki Ryouhei, observed by innocent bystander, Kiyama Tatsuya.





	Hell Is Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this out of my brain FINALLY  
> I was working on a longer fic that's Hiroto centric but i sort of lost motivation midway and for some reason my brain went "hey! Hell is empty and all the devils are here is a very fitting sentence for these dumb boys" and this was born  
> this is an aged up au guys and everyone is a little more annoying then they might've been

The sight that greets Tatsuya when he opens the door to his adoptive brother’s apartment is a catastrophic one.

Dirty laundry is dispersed on every inch of visible platform. The curtains are torn. The room itself is hotter than that inside of an oven. A dubious liquid dribbles down a scarred table leg, pooling on the floor. Kira Hiroto himself lay dead in the middle of all the chaos. A scattered bouquet of chrysanthemum is thrown messily over his face.

Tatsuya pays his respect in silence, and sends a prayer to the heavens that his adoptive brother’s soul has reached afterlife peacefully instead of becoming a roaming ghost that harasses the living.

A groan emits weakly.

Oh. Not dead after all.

* * *

 Hiroto, with petals still stuck in his hair,  finishes Tatsuya’s bubble tea in three gulps as Tatsuya erases the whiteboard hanging on the back of the door. He pops open the marker cap. _0 days since our last bullshit._

Tatsuya turns, and sighs at Hiroto, who is currently stabbing around the bottom of the cup with the straw. “Hell is empty. And all the devils are here.”

Tatsuya raises an eyebrow. “Shakespeare, huh? Didn’t expect you to know The Tempest.”

Hiroto pays the remark no mind. “All the devils are here.” he repeats. “And I’m rooming with the king of them all.”

Tatsuya smiles. “I’m sure Haizaki- _kun_ would be flattered by that title.”

Another long suffering groan. “He _would_ , wouldn’t he? That little _shit_.”

“I’m just gonna take that as a compliment.” Haizaki pops a head out from the inner bathroom. A remarkable clump of his long, gray hair is missing, a jagged snip marks the border of the remaining strands.

“Nice haircut.” Hiroto snorts.

“Shut up. As if you weren’t the reason I had to cut it in the first place.” he retorts menacingly, waving a pair of scissors (presumably the same pair he had to use to cut his hair) in his hand. He pads into the living room, snatching up a bag slumped next to the sofa and catches Tatsuya’s eyes. He dips his head. “Oh hey, Tatsuya- _ni_.”

“Hello, Haizaki- _kun._ ” Tatsuya greets him politely.

Hiroto goes over and slaps Haizaki across the head. “The hell? You never treat me with that much respect.”

“I _will_ when you’ve earned it.” Haizaki pulls a face at him, shoving him back on the way out.

“Oi, where are you going?”

“ _Away_ from you.” he sticks a tongue out, swinging the door open. “I’m off to the barber shop, no thanks to _you_.”

“Well you’re still going to have to help clean up.” Hiroto snaps. “And get a technician while you’re at it. The temperature is killing me.”

“Hope it succeeds.”

“Fuck you too.”

“You want anything from the store?”

“Popsicle please.”

“Gotcha.”

* * *

 Tatsuya stares as the door closes gently behind Haizaki. “You two have the weirdest relationship I have ever seen.” he observes.

“It’s the mutual hatred.” Hiroto huffs. “Now are you going to help me dump the dirty laundry into his room or not.”

“I’d rather not.” Tatsuya replies pleasantly.

His brother shrugs, and starts swinging the tiny heaps of clothing over his shoulder.  “Suit yourself.”

* * *

 It might be hard to believe, but Kira Hiroto and Haizaki Ryouhei are currently involved in a romantic relationship.

Tatsuya almost choked on his own spit when he first heard the news.

“Haizaki. You mean _Haizaki Ryouhei_ , our old kouhai you almost strangled to death with a bedspread when we were in middle school?”

“The one and only.” Hiroto nodded his confirmation. “Also he was the one who tried to break a lamp over my head.”

“Since when have _you_ been seeing him again?” Tatsuya was aware that he was gawking, but his brain was lagging, notification boxes popping up everywhere. _Error. Error_. Could anyone blame him? His worldview had just been flipped upside down.

“Believe it or not, I met him on the train of all places. On the _train.”_ Hiroto bit into his burger. “Turned out our universities were pretty close to each other, so we decided to get an apartment together. I was surprised that he survived to adulthood.”

“And I have never known this because?” Tatsuya stabs a fry at his direction accusingly.

“You’ve never _asked_.” Hiroto protested, snatching the fry in midair and chomps down on it.

“I thought you two _hated_ each other with a burning passion! What happened to _that_?” Tatsuya pressed on, still.in disbelief.

Hiroto only smiles. “Life works in little miracles.”

* * *

 Kira Hiroto and Haizaki Ryouhei coexisting in peace was already way more than just a _little_ miracle, but since the world was still in order and the apocalypse had not arrived early because of this development, Tatsuya decided that it should be fine. Probably. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to pick up a phone call at two in the morning asking him to help bury a dead body.

* * *

 After the initial shock, and Tatsuya’s had some time to think about it, he thought that there was a need for another meetup, reserved just for this topic.

So there Hiroto was, sitting across from him and sipping on an iced latte that _Tatsuya_ had paid for. He was giving Tatsuya a _Look._ The Look that said, _you went through all the trouble to get me to meet up with you in such a short notice, even paying for this ridiculously overpriced coffee I ordered deliberated simply because to be a little runt, just to stare at me in the same awkward silent we sit through at family dinner nights?_

Tatsuya cleared his throat. “I not even going to ask how you got together.” he said.

“You sure?” Hiroto tilts his head to the side. “Because I have some _really steamy_ stories if you’re interested.”

“Really, really not.” he assured.

“Alright.” Hiroto narrowed his eyes. “What _do_ you want to know about, then?”

“Who else knows?”

“Well,” he stirred his drink idly. “Hitomiko- _nee_ , but only because she was there when Haizaki almost broke my eardrums screaming his confession through the phone. Also his parents.”

“You’ve _met his parents?_ ”

“A lovely couple. His dad makes exceptional curry. His mom tried to get me to sign a marriage certificate though.”

Tatsuya finally took a bite of his mocha cake. “Right. What did Father say about it, then?”

Hiroto visibly stiffened. “Father? What does Father have to do with anything?”

_Wrong move._

He needed to handle this delicately. “I mean.” Tatsuya teertered carefully on the tip of the conversation. “You’re going to tell him eventually, right?”

“Nope.” Hiroto replied, popping the _p_.

“Hiroto.”

“What?” he rolled his eyes. “This is literally _none of his business_.” He stretched out his arm and swiped a piece of Tatsuya’s cake. “He practically disowned me already. Why should I have to report back to him on whose mouth I’m shoving my tongue into?”

“Gross.”

“You asked for it.”

“Why are you so stubborn? Father cares about you.”

Hiroto stared at him oddly. “I know you think that you owe him or something.” His voice was colder than ice. “And I’m not going to comment on that, but he was not a good father. I’ve wasted enough of my life on him. I’m not going to let him take anything else away from me.”

It was clear that there was nothing more to say here. Tatsuya exhaled.

“Fine.” He relented. “You win.” He had no place to judge in this matter anyway. “You’re trying to protect Haizaki- _kun_. I respect that. However, I’d like you to remember that he’s still your father, no matter what. He would like to know.”

“He’d only like to know if I settled down with a nice proper young lady.” Hiroto laughed. “And I know you are aware that Haizaki is none of those things. I’m a grown adult, I can decide for myself.”

“You’re not even at legal drinking age yet.” Tatsuya reminded him.

“Hush. You’re not either.”

* * *

 “Are you going to tell me how you turned your apartment into a typhoon wreckage?” Tatsuya leans on the doorframe, watching his adoptive brother carefully gathering the remaining clean shirts and pants, folding them into a neat pile despite previous declarations of shoving them down the garbage chute.

Hiroto sighs. “It’s a very long and _very_ petty story.”

They leave it at that.

“So, are you treating Haizaki- _kun_ properly?”

“Oi, whose brother are you again?” Hiroto snaps, chucking a pair of socks at his head.

“I’m just looking out for you!” Tatsuya argues. “If you mess this up, I seriously doubt there would be anyone else on the planet that would tolerate you enough to date you. Not that there’s anything wrong with being single, but this might very well be your one and only chance at love!”

“Funny, that’s the exact same thing his mom said about him. Must be fate.”

“How surprising. You’re a romantic at heart.”

“Piss _off_.”

* * *

 “I’m back!” Haizaki announces as he barges through the front door, hair short and clean and finally no longer looks like a feral dog attacked his head. “I didn’t know which flavor was Tatsuya- _ni_ ’s favorite so I picked randomly, sorry.” He hands Tatsuya a classic, soda popsicle.

“Oh, that’s alright.” he replies, pleasantly surprised to get a popsicle as well.

“Where’s mine, dipshit?” Hiroto gives Haizaki’s fresh haircut a good ruffle. Haizaki himself swats his hand away, irritated.

“Here you go.” Haizaki pushes the plastic bag into Hiroto’s chest, a tender, private smile on his lips. “Your least favorite.”

“Wow. You are actually the worst.”

Haizaki bursts into laughter at Hiroto’s face of pure disgust, and leans down, giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. “Love you too, asshole.”

* * *

 

Seriously, did they forget that Tatsuya is still in the room? How rude.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i have no idea what's gone into me but have this nonsense  
> also as much as i ship hiroto and tatsuya we really need more brotp content for them pls i want the broship  
> swing by tumblr @revivedandabandonedkids if ya want i guess


End file.
